Upside Down and Inside Out
by shipsinthenight11
Summary: It would seem that fate has a sense of humor when it intertwines the lives of weapons manufacturing heiress Arizona Robbins and antiwar enthusiast, Callie Torres. It's all fun and games until names are exchanged.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi all! So this is my first shot at a fic so please give it a read and let me know how it was. Any thoughts, good or bad, are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

_-Callie-_

_Crap I'm late._ I picked up my pace as I shoved my phone back into my carry-on bag. Spending Christmas with Aria had seemed like such a good idea at the time, but now that I'm drowning in a sea of holiday travelers and attempting to push my way through to my gate, I'm definitely having second thoughts.

After being on the receiving end of multiple jabs from wandering elbows and flying suitcases, I finally arrived at my gate with a few minutes to spare and take a seat on one of those ridiculously uncomfortable airport seats. As I catch my breath, I grimace when I see my reflection in the window across from me. My clothes looked like I slept in them, my hair resembled a birds nest and I hadn't even boarded the plane yet. My bag was in similar condition. As somewhat of a drifter, most of my life was packed into that bag along with a suitcase that I had already checked. I would have loved to keep wandering from city to city pushing my cause, but some quality time with the only family I have left is way past due.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard an announcement saying that there was a slight delay with my flight so I pulled out my phone and started flipping through my apps trying to kill some time. I found myself thumbing through photos and came across some that made me pause. Aria had sent me some more pictures of little Nathan last week and I couldn't stop the smile that had started to spread…along with the tears that accompanied almost every one of my smiles for the past couple of years. That was supposed to be my life. Correction. Our life.

"Flight 405 with service to LAX now boarding."

Yanked out of my thoughts, I hastily wipe my eyes and strap on my well-traveled bag.

_Stay. Don't go_  
_I wanna hear you telling me what_  
_I don't know_  
_Your silence is a mystery that_  
_Makes me feel so_  
_Scared we'll never make it_  
_If we run away this time_

I hear my ringtone playing in the depths of my bag and I blindly shove my hand in there to pull it out. I smile when I see that its Aria, and go to answer it but my hand won't let me. Every time I get a phone call, the same exact thing happens. I freeze up until the clip of that song ends.

_I wish that we could lay right here and_  
_Never think about our fears_  
_Forever, forever, forever_  
_Forget about tomorrow's light_  
_I only wanna hold tonight_  
_Forever, forever, forever_

Even when I go into my settings, dead set on getting a new ringtone, my mind screams at me to change it into something… anything else, but my thumb doesn't listen. So here we are, almost 2 years later and I still have the same damn phone and the same damn ringtone. Maybe I'm just a glutton for punishment.

"Aria, hey. I was just about to get on the plane."

"TIA CALLIE YO MARCÓ THREE GOALS HOY!" I let out a loud laugh at his Spanglish exclamation. I'm about to give him a quick Spanish language when an over-sized carry-on bag and its corresponding over-sized passenger ram into my side and I lose my grip on my phone. It bounced off my foot and slid underneath a nearby seat. _Perfect. _Dropping to my knees, I grab my phone and face the offending man who I spot walking away without a word. My only satisfaction came from the fact that my years of flying from city to city told me that that bag would never fit in the overhead compartment.

"Callie? You still there?"

"Yeah hey Aria I'm just about to board the plane."

"Oh ok perfect. Nate and I will be waiting at the baggage claim for you. Mark's stuck at work but he'll be home for dinner."

"No Aria I can catch a cab. It's really not a"

"See you soon!" _click_

I chuckle as I put my phone on airplane mode. Same old Aria and her selective hearing.

After handing my ticket to the attendant, I make my way to my seat and put my bag in the overhead compartment. _Window seat? Check. Ipod? Check. Neck Pillow? Check. _I give a long sigh as I settle into my familiar traveling routine. Shutting my eyes, I try once again to fall into a dreamless sleep, but all I ever see is_ her._

* * *

_-Arizona-_

_I hate linoleum floors. _The sound of my Jimmy Choo pumps rang in my ears with every step that I took. Most women love that sound. They love the feeling of being just a little bit more beautiful and a whole lot more confident. Don't get me wrong, so do I, but just not today. Even with the countless number of people on their way to their families flooding the terminals, I could still hear every clack and feel people's eyes on me as the sound drew unwanted attention to myself.

I held in the urge to scream at them to stop staring, zoned in on my destination terminal, and kept clacking on. If I could have it my way, I'd be in jeans and a hoodie, rocking some converse all the way to LAX, but image is everything to a Robbins and I always have to look the part. I can't arrive in LA looking like everyone else, oh no, not Arizona Robbins. Being an heiress and the head of the medical research department of Robbins Industries meant constant flying around the world and press releases and paparazzi. You'd be surprised at the number of people who will follow you around, hoping to snap an unflattering picture of you even if you're not a movie star. Apparently all it takes is a decent body and a couple billion dollars.

The only demand that my father had caved to was the one where I refused to take the jet on trips that weren't business related. There's just something about going through hell during the journey that made arriving that much better. Either that or I'm just a glutton for punishment.

I step into the first class lounge and head straight to the bar. After taking a seat and ordering a tall glass of white wine, I try and remember the moment; the exact moment when I stopped being young and optimistic. The moment when I started being bitter and cynical about my lifestyle and stopped being the perky, life-loving, fun blonde without a care in the world. And then I realize that I do, in fact, remember. It was the day I said "I do" to a man that I didn't love.

"Flight 405 with service to LAX now boarding."

With an exasperated sigh, I slide my designer carry-on bag onto my shoulder and make my way towards the gate.

And that's when I hear it. It's a beautiful tinkling laughter that's just barely loud enough to hear over the dull roar of a packed terminal. It's a sound that tugs at my heart… no wait, it's a sound that _shatters_ my heart.

I go on the very tip of my toes in hopes that it'll help me find the woman who made that sound but I give up almost as soon as I start. I let out a small, pessimistic laugh of my own, chastising myself for even entertaining the thought that I might get to see her again. Fate's never been a friend to me. Why would it start now?

Shaking my head, I turn and join the small crowd of first-class passengers already lining up to get to their plush recliners and complimentary drinks. I clack my way through the hallway and onto the flying deathtrap, my feet thanking me religiously when I set myself down in my seat. _Finally. _I pulled on my noise canceling headphones and tried my best to calm my still pounding heart and catch some much needed sleep.

* * *

I wake to the sound of applause and it throws me for a moment. _Wasn't I on a plane?_ Rubbing the remnants of sleep out of my eyes, I yank off my headphones and realize that the passengers were clapping for the landing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. Please remain seated with your seat belts securely fastened until we pull up to the gate. Thank you for choosing United Airlines and we hope you enjoy your time in LA, whether you're just visiting the City of Angels or you're finally coming home."

By the time the intercom is turned off, we have pulled up to the gate and the seat belt sign blinks off. One of the many perks of being first-class is being in the front of the plane. Jumping to my feet, I gather my bag and shuffle off the plane, relieved that I had survived another flight. You'd think that I'd be used to it by, what with all the flying around the world, but the only time I've ever flown comfortably was in her arms. _What is going on today?_ Normally, I could make it a couple months without thinking about her, but today? Today I can barely make it a couple of hours.

Stepping out into the terminal I follow the signs for baggage claim. The designer suitcase stuck out like a sore thumb but it was quickly sliding away from me. Lunging for my bag, I just barely manage to grab a hold of it when I feel a tiny hand tugging on my blouse. Looking down I see a little boy, 5 maybe 6 years old, wearing a soccer uniform.

"Can you help me find my mom?" His eyes were filled with fear and tears were threatening to spill over.

"Of course I can, sweetie." I take his hand and start to lead him to an information desk to get some kind of announcement made. Halfway there, I hear the frantic voice of a woman that can only be made in pure desperation.

"NATE! Nathan where are you?! Have you seen this boy?" I turn my head towards the voice and see a the back of a Latina woman bouncing from stranger to stranger pushing her phone in their faces hoping to find a glimmer of recognition.

"Mama?!" The boy jerked his hand from mine and ran towards the woman. I smiled, knowing that a horrible situation had been avoided. The Latina finally turned around and I got a good look at her face.

My feet suddenly weighed several tons and I stood frozen in my place as I let out a breathless whisper, "Aria?" _Wait if Aria's here, that means that…_

"Oh my God, baby are you ok?"

"Yeah mama, lo siento. I lost tu mano when I saw the candy store! A lady was going to take me to find you" His face had broken out into a huge smile as happy tears ran down his face.

"Mijo it's alright…wait what lady?" He looks up at me and points his little finger.

"Arizona? Is that you?" Recognizing that I was being spoken to, I shook myself out of my thoughts and opened my mouth to speak when I heard a voice to my right.

_"Arizona?"_

Now that voice, I would know anywhere.

A/N2 Future chapters will be longer but I wanted to get this out there as a type of preview. Review and let me know if you liked it :)

A/N3 Ringtone is Forever by Matt Hires. I hope you Grey's fans know what scene that song came from.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Note the time jump guys! This fic will have a few of these but each one will last at least a couple of chapters. Enjoy!

_7 years ago _

_-Arizona-_

"Look Teddy, I can't do this anymore. Just please, leave me alone" She took a seat on the armchair across from the couch with a determined look on her face. I love her to death, but one more failed set up with a fake, gold digging airhead and I would be begging for a stab in the head.

"Ok fine, fine Zona. Don't go out with her. But please stop shutting yourself down." Teddy sighed with frustration. "I just hate seeing you so cold and calculated all the time. You're 28 years old, you can't give up on love."

"Well deal with it, Teddy! This is who I am now. What did you expect?"

"Ariz-"

"No!" I jumped up to my feet. "She told she would stay with me, even if I was being forced to stay in the closet. She told me that she loved me for me and not for my money." I let out a cynical laugh. "At least one of those things was true."

"Sweetie, come on" I ignored her and pushed through. It was too late to stop now.

"What she neglected to tell me was that she had grown tired of having to hide years ago and that the only reason she stayed with lil' old closeted me was because the promise of extravagant gifts and international vacations was just too damn good to give up." I knew in the back of my mind that it was unfair of me to take this out on my brother's girlfriend but this rant had been a long time coming.

Teddy hung her head in defeat so I decided just to let the rest of it out and deal with the consequences later.

"A little heads up would have been great. You know? But she strung me along for years like some kind of love-struck idiot only to dump me in a two-line email saying she met some billionaire programmer that she didn't have to hide with. So you know what? I'm done. I have to be. It happened once and it's bound to happen again with all this fucking money hanging over my head!"

I don't remember when I started screaming but I heard my voice echo off the wall as I slumped down into the couch.

Teddy finally looked up and my steel blue eyes met her soft green. I held her stare, challenging her to try again when something changed in her expression and suddenly she shot straight up.

"Get up."

"What?"

"Don't play stupid. Get off your ass and follow me." She left me sitting there with my jaw hitting the floor and started towards my bedroom.

"NOW ZONA!"

"Alright alright" I mumbled. Reluctantly, I pulled myself to my feet and joined her in my walk-in closet.

"What do you want Teddy? I have to meet my dad at the tower in half an hour. Apparently he has some kind of a proposition for me."

"You don't have a meeting today," she stated simply. I tilted my head in confusion and held out my hands asking for an explanation.

"I texted Tim telling him to reschedule your meeting for noon tomorrow?" The dropped jaw returned as I gave her my best "how the hell did you do that?" look.

She shrugged it off, saying, "Apparently threatening to withhold sex can work wonders, whether you're bluffing or not."

"Withholding sex from a man on leave is just cruel" I laughed. Teddy always did have a way to make me smile. "So are you going to tell me what we're doing here?"

The dirty blonde backed away from me farther into the closet and held her arms out wide. "We are going undercover."

The faintest hint of a smile pulled at my mouth as I started to catch onto her plan. Feeling excitement rise inside me for the first time in weeks, I said, "We haven't done that since we were at the academy. Name?"

"Penny Parkman. Baker of confectionary goodness from a small town in Jersey. You?"

"Hmm Dakota Larkin." Teddy gave me an unamused look and a bubbly laugh escaped from me.

"Really? That's what you're going with?"

"Hey! It's my fake name and I can choose whatever the hell I want."

"Fine. So Dakota, what do you do for a living?"

"Well Ms. Parkman I happen to be a doctor." Teddy scrunched up her face and I laughed.

"Arizona, the point is to go out there and pretend to be just as poor as everyone else. Being a doctor doesn't exactly scream penny pincher."

"Fine I'm a doctor that focuses on pro-bono cases and whose small, ineffectual paycheck goes straight into her best friend's failing bakery." She just rolled her eyes and replied with an exasperated puff of air.

"Alright fine. Let's just find some dumpy looking clothes and hit the town."

"Uhm excuse me? I don't have any dumpy clothes. Have you looked around yet?" Her eyes scanned the large room and she nodded in agreement.

"Plus, I want to wear scrubs. They've always looked so damn comfortable. But then again anything would be more comfortable than this damn dress." I walked over to the closest house-wide interface and pressed the button for the intercom. "Hey Jay could you get me a pair of scrubs and tennis shoes and just some plain street clothes for Penny here?"

"Penny, ma'am?" I held in a giggle as Teddy snorted. "Yes, she's the same size my friend Teddy. Just leave them with Tara at the front desk, please. Thanks so much Jay"

"Ah Miss Altman, I see. And under whose name shall I leave these garments?"

"The name's Larkin… Dakota Larkin."

* * *

-Callie-

Stepping out onto the streets of New York City never got old. It's one of those rare places where you can feel the history in every brick of every building. Even though I was lucky enough to spend most of my time in foreign countries, I treasured the time that I got to spend with my family here in New York, related or otherwise.

"Get a move on Cal. Why are you just standing there? Never mind let's go, I'm hungry" Chuckling, I watch her start down seventh and rush to catch up.

"Addie wait up!" She turns from halfway down the block and looks at me with her famous smirk. The redhead flings her coat over her shoulder and starts to strut down the street as if she were America's Next Top Model. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't play along?

Pulling my camera out of my bag, I start snapping pictures and encouraging her like a real photographer.

"I love it! Now give me 'surprised'! Good, good now give me 'anger'" Through the lens, I see her expression go from 'oh you got me a puppy?' to 'bitch I will cut you' in 2 seconds flat.

"Holy shit that's freaky, oh ok how about happy? Give the camera your best fake laugh" She lets out a loud laugh and at this point, passers-by had stopped to watch our ridiculous antics. It wasn't every day that they got to see model/actress Addison Montgomery strutting her stuff in the streets of New York.

"Ok one last one. Give me your saddest look. I want to see the best fake depression you've ever pulled off."

"Oh I don't have to fake it honey, your choice of attire for this evening is enough to make anyone miserable." I looked down shrugged. Constantly moving around the world had left my wardrobe budget a little worse for the wear, but it was far from depressing.

"You just have ridiculously high standards, Addie." Laughing quietly, I put the camera away and we take a quick bow before ushering the crowd away and continuing down the street, arm in arm. .

"I miss being carefree like that," I admitted after several moments of comfortable silence.

"I know sweetie. You've had enough heartbreak and heaviness to last you a lifetime. That's why you have me, to lighten the load. Who better to spend your wild nights in the city with?"

I smiled at her in response and was about to ask her what she was in the mood for when a phone went off.

"Mine or yours?" I asked. We had had the same ringtone for a while and we were both too stubborn to be the one to change it.

She dug into her bag and felt a vibration. "Mine. Hello?" She put a finger to her other ear and walked off to the side.

I took a minute to take in my surroundings. The city was so beautiful at this time. Sure most people like New York City at night, what with all of the neon lights coming to life but there's just something so infinite about that small window where the sun is present enough to provide a soft light but not enough to be classified as broad daylight. The daylight adventurers had retreated into their homes in preparation for the city's encore performance at night. There is a stillness in the air that I find myself craving. After everything that I've…after everything, a little stillness goes a long way.

"Hey Cal listen, I'm gonna have to take a rain check on dinner. They need me to redo a couple of shots at the studio. Apparently the only usable shots they got of me were leaked onto the internet so they want to do a whole new shoot before tomo-"

"Addison, don't worry about it. I'll just grab some dinner at that café around the corner and have a quiet night. We'll go party or club or do whatever it is you do, tomorrow night."

"Ugh I wanted to spend some time with you tonight. Now I'm hungry and pissed" She gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll call you when I'm finished and maybe we can salvage the night." I nodded my agreement and watched her take off in the direction we came in. Giving a long sigh I turned hard on my heel towards Ann's when a soft body slams into mine at a run. Next thing I know, I'm flat on my back

"Ow! What the…" I'm not gonna lie, that hurt like a bitch, but in retrospect, I should have looked where I was going.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry we were running and you just came out of nowhere!" I sit up and open my eyes to see a set of wide cerulean eyes looking over my body for injuries, her wavy blonde hair glowing in that same barely present sunlight.

"You're not hurt are you?" I assessed my body and concluded that there was no significant injury.

"A couple of bruises and a bruised ego but nothing major," I quipped. She offers her hand and helps me up. There was a warmth that I felt in that small connection but I dismissed that thought quickly and took in her whole appearance for the first time.

An inch, maybe two shorter than me with golden hair that went just past her shoulders. A brilliant smile and dimples to top it all off. _Oh I'm in trouble. _

"Would you two like a minute alone?" Startled, I quickly drop the blonde's hand and realize that she wasn't alone.

"Shut up Teddy. Didn't you say that you had a date to get to?" The taller blonde glares at her and whispers something harshly in her ear. All I caught was the name Penny."

"Oops. Anyways I guess we can split up here, we're not too far from home." The blondes shared a quick hug and said their goodbyes as I stood awkwardly, unsure if I should walk away.

"Thanks for today Teddy. It was perfect. Give me a call in the morning and we'll get breakfast before my noon meeting"

"Anytime Dakota." Teddy smirked at the shorter blonde and took off down the street with a little extra bounce in her step.

Dakota? Not at all what I would have guessed, but a rose by any other name, right?

"Sorry about her, she's…well she's Teddy" I smiled at her nervousness and did my best to ease some of it.

"No I get it. I have one of those myself." She extended her hand for the second time that night and introduced herself.

"I'm Ari-Dakota Larkin."

"I thought I was the one that hit the pavement? You forgot your name? You sure you're ok?" She nodded her head and laughed it off, a sound that quickly became engrained into my memory."

"Like you said, you're the one that hit the ground. You sure you're alright?"

"You're the doctor. You tell me." I say, referring to her navy blue scrubs.

"Oh right…"

* * *

_-Arizona-_

"Oh right…" For some strange reason, I found myself reluctant to lie to this captivating Latina.

"Ok so don't freak out but I'm not actually a doctor."

"Nurse?" I braced myself to tell her who I am when a thought occurs to me.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe? You either are or you aren't. So…are you?"

"Am I what?" I smile coyly as she lets out an irritated sigh.

"Come on Dakota" I wince internally and decide to come clean on that one.

"My name isn't actually Dakota." If possible, her eyebrow shot up even higher. Before she came to the conclusion that I was just some crazy person, I rushed to explain.

"I needed a night away from my life so I Teddy and I hit the town as totally different people. I needed a cleanse and it seemed to do the trick." She seemed satisfied with this and even seemed to empathize with me. So I threw caution to the wind and took a shot in the dark.

"Look, I would love some company for the night but I'm not really up for the whole 'this is who I am, now it's your turn' scenario." I chanced a look into her soulful eyes and saw a hint of relief in them so I pushed on.

"No names, no back stories, nothing. Just a beautiful night spent in beautiful company. What do you say?" I drop her gaze and suddenly feel very out of place. What was I thinking? She probably just thinks that I have a mental disorder. Multiple personality disorder seems approp-

"That sounds absolutely perfect. Let's get going." My eyes go wide as I watch her start walking. A couple steps down, she turns around and sees me still trying to tell my body to move.

"You coming? Because I'm starved and make no mistake, I will start without you." She winked at me and keeps walking, a little extra sway in her hips.

_Oh I'm in trouble_

AN2 Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

AN Shout out to kissmelikeyouwannabeloved13 on Tumblr. This story wouldn't exist without you

AN2 Part 1 of their adventure is here :) Enjoy!

Chapter 3

_-Callie-_

"So what am I supposed to call you for the rest of the evening?" I looked across the diner booth giggled at the sight of cheese on her lips. She had been chowing down as if she'd never eaten a good bowl of mac and cheese before.

"Oh my god this is so good. You want some?" I nodded my head and took a spoonful for myself. I let out an involuntary moan. _Holy crap that's good. _Her spoonful of pasta froze mid-air and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Uhm so name? I said in an attempt to get her attention again.

"Oh right, uhm…" She squinted her eyes in concentration and it may have been the cutest thing I've ever seen. Finally, her face lit up and she offered her suggestion. "How about this? I'll give you my first initial and you give me yours. You can call me A." She said with a wink.

Now I've been wrong before but my gaydar had been screaming lesbian all night, what with all the staring and the winking, but at this point I didn't care. I would be happy just to spend a carefree, therapeutic night in her presence. Maybe it was best that we leave it at that; to create a night that was incredibly fantastic and wonderfully magical and just let it be, without all the baggage and pain that came with anything further.

I smiled at her dedication to her anonymity and replied, "Can I give you the first syllable? The first letter is kind of strange by itself" She pretended to give it some thought, then shook her head no. _Again with the cuteness._

Letting out a small chuckle, I reply, "Fine my name starts with a C. You happy?"

"Why yes I am. " My cheeks hurt from smiling but I couldn't stop. There was something about this woman that lifted the weight from my shoulders and made me feel light and happy and young. I felt free.

Curiosity got the best of me so I finally asked, "So, A, is there a plan for the rest of the night or are we just winging it?" I look up from my plate of fries to see her scrolling through her phone. "Uhm Earth to A? What are you doing?"

"Shh give me a minute." She continued to scroll until she apparently found what she was looking for. She held up her phone for me to look and I read the title of the webpage.

_10 Things to do on a night in NYC_

I scoffed lightly in disbelief. "Don't tell me you want to do touristy things tonight." She held up her hand, scrolled further down and held it back up.

_Feeling adventurous? Here's how this works. These 10 steps come one at a time and can be done alone or with an equally insane friend. No looking ahead or skipping steps. Just remember, you can only be embarrassed if you want to be. _

"Did you just find that or have you done it before? I asked playfully. "How do I know you haven't seen all these before and you just was to see me make an ass of myself?" I was already on board but I wanted to see her sweat a little.

"C, I swear I've never seen that before. I just Googled 'night in NYC' and chose the 3rd one."

Intrigued, I questioned, "Why the third one?"

"Today's March 3rd." She answered as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Shaking my head in amusement. I ask, "You ready to get started?"

"Wait are you in?" She sat up straighter and the dimples that shone made my heart skip a beat.

"I'm in." Her smile widened and she threw some bills on the table and grabbed my hand.

"What the hell are we waiting for then?"

* * *

_-Arizona-_

I could barely contain myself as I dragged the Latina to her feet and out of the diner. _What the hell is going on with me?_ The last few weeks, I had been nothing but a younger version of my father. Ambitious, determined, and most of all detached. I lived to work and that was all there was to it. Teddy pulls me out for one day where I literally run into this woman and now what? I'm more lively and spontaneous than I have been since I was…since.

Taking in the fresh air, I take a deep breath before turning back to C. "Ok step 1. Start in Central Park."

"Seems easy enough," she replied. We both turned east and began walking at a leisurely pace. _Obviously she knows her way around the city. _Darkness had yet to fall and a comfortable silence came over us as we weaved our way through fellow strollers. I may not have asked about her past but I could tell that there was definitely a story there. There was an eternal sadness in her eyes that I could barely make out. It was well hidden but then again, I was no stranger to pain.

By the time I was pulled out of my thoughts, we had arrived.

My companion finally spoke, "Alright A, what does it say to do next." I pulled out my phone and pressed Step 2. When the page finally loaded, I burst out laughing at the instructions.

"What? What does it say?" I couldn't stop the laughter just yet so I just held the phone out for her to see for herself.

She took the device and read out loud, "Play some music and sing along, then start dancing your heart out. After the first few bars, yell 'Come on guys! What, was the flash mob cancelled?!'" She handed the phone back and scoffed, "Nope no way. Next."

"Aw come on C? May I have this dance? I curtsied and gave her my best dimpled smile. This smile had gotten me a pony or two when I was 6. There was no way it wouldn't work now.

"Alright alright, you can put those freaking dimples away. I'll do it" _YES!_

The brunette reached into her bag and pulled out a set of portable speakers. "Well someone came prepared." I said, cocking my head in confusion.

"I forgot to take them out after…well, explaining would just reveal a bunch of personal stuff. Still wanna know?" I scrunched my nose and shook my head no.

"That's what I thought." She thumbed through her phone and chose a song.

"What did you pick?"

"You'll see." The brunette looked up and into my eyes. Her expressive, deep brown eyes shined deviously.

"Aw come on, at least tell me what I'll be shaking this booty to." She gave a big bellied laugh and just walked into the middle of the giant lawn to set up the speakers.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

"Oh honey, I'm always ready to dance."

We had already drawn attention to ourselves with our bickering and as the music started to blare from the speakers, almost everyone on the lawn had turned towards us.

Recognizing the opening instrumental, I turn towards the brunette and give her a smirk. "You read my mind."

_Little piece of me you can't have  
And I know that it's driving you mad  
Little part inside you can't reach  
I'm afraid that's the way it's gonna be_

In typical flash mob fashion, I stood back and watched as the curvy brunette started out all by herself. _Damn she can move. _I watched as she closed her eyes and let the music speak to her. I took a step back and blended into the crowd, content with just watcher this miraculous woman for a bit.

_There's a part of you that wants to fight  
But I never really had the appetite  
I feel my feelings won't speak  
Words that will be taken upon the breeze  
The wind is always blowing_

She opened her eyes to find mine staring at her with my mouth hanging open. Sensing the chorus coming, I snapped my mouth shut and jumped out from the crowd. She stepped up behind me and placed her hands on my hips. I sucked in a breath as she began to rock my hips in sync with hers.

_Pieces falling from me  
You can have them for free  
I've never felt so complete  
Pieces falling from me_

Lost in our own world, we forgot about our instructions and chose to keep dancing, neither one of us willing to pry our bodies apart.

* * *

_-Callie-_

I don't know what I expected to happen when we started to dance but this wasn't it. We were touching and laughing, rocking to the music without a care in the world. Strangers had joined in around us and had begun to dance right along with us.

_All this background noise, clouded never fell  
It's half the reason why I left  
Time to make another plan and never lie  
There's a fine line what you want and what you need  
Standing right there in between  
Never been that kind of free, I've never lied to me_

_La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la_

Apparently everyone knew this song pretty well because we all froze at the same time. Without thinking, I placed my hands back on the scrub clad hips of my gorgeous dance partner and breathed in her ear, "And. Here. It. Comes." I felt her shiver and smiled inwardly

_Pieces falling from me  
You can have them for free  
Never felt so complete  
Never be what you need_

Everyone jumped up at the same time at the sudden outburst of the chorus. The petite blonde and I were being forced into each other by the crowd and I didn't mind in the slightest.

_Something missing from me  
And I'll never compete  
Never less than complete  
Pieces falling from me_

The song faded out as laughter and applause filled the Park. Taking a quick bow, we gathered her speakers and made our way to a nearby bench. We sat in silence for a while, still in shock at the outcome of our little outbreak.

Finally, I decided to break the silence, "Did that really happen?" The blonde let out a bubbly laugh and I just joined her.

"Yeah I think it did," she managed between spasms of laughter. "Oh man you gotta love New York."

"We'd better hurry up if we want to finish the list. Who knows what else we're going to have to do." I watched as she pulled out her phone and read, "Step two. Climb a tree and people watch…"

The next few hours were the most liberating I had ever experienced. So far we had sat on branches while making ridiculous stories about anyone and everyone around us, held hands with unsuspecting strangers, left flowers at homeless shelters with notes saying, "Somebody out there loves you", and reenacted the piano scene from Big at FAO Schwarz. The end of the song was met with a roar of applause. Apparently, we were quite the pair of performers.

Looking back at the night so far, I couldn't help but think that I could fall in love with this 'A' woman, whatever her name was. She had such a zeal for life, something that my own life was sorely missing. Her youthful energy and endless compassion never ceased to surprise me. The sexy hair and cute dimples didn't hurt either. Yup. She's the perfect combination of sexy and cute. She was the perfect woman, I had no doubt. There was just one problem. She didn't want me like I wanted her. She wanted uncomplicated and unburdened company. She even specifically said she did not want to get to know me. All she wanted was an escape for tonight, and even if it means that I'll wake up tomorrow just as alone and heartbroken as ever, I vowed to give her what she needed.

AN3 Coming up next is part 2 of the night! Here's a little excerpt to hold you over until the next update, which should be in the next couple of days.

_I started the night with no intention of ever seeing this woman again and yet here I am, my mind planning our future together without my permission._


	4. AN

Hi guys,

I hate to sound like a broken record with the apologies but I recently lost my dear friend to cancer and on top of that, my external hard drive broke, whice is where all of my fics were stored. I do plan on rewriting them but it may take some time. If you're reading PS I Love You, The votes have been tallied but you'll have to wait and read to see whats going to happen. If you are willing to stick this out with me, I can't thank you enough. If not, no hard feelings, there are some awesome fics out there. I'm having trouble deciding which fic to rewrite first so how about another vote? (Just in Case doesn't count because that update is almost done) So what will it be? Upside Down and Inside Out, The Other Wife, or PS I love You?


End file.
